


Mercoledì

by doblondoro



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doblondoro/pseuds/doblondoro
Summary: Una serata in campeggio in Salento
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Mercoledì

**Author's Note:**

> Una cosina che avevo postato su Tumblr come risposta a un'ask, qui in versione appena un po' più ampia

Hanno finito di cenare nella pizzeria del campeggio alle dieci e mezzo e adesso stanno giocando a biliardino.

È mercoledì, ma i giorni non hanno molto significato quando sei in vacanza, è Agosto, hai vent’anni e ancora più di un mese di libertà totale prima di dover tornare ad affrontare i doveri della quotidianità, quindi in realtà nessuno saprebbe ricordarsene al volo, pensa Niccolò.

Tranne lui, perché tra quattro giorni torneranno a casa, e in realtà non vede l’ora, nonostante stia amando questo tempo sospeso fatto di sole spietato, senza orari e costrizioni, questi giorni teneri fatti di gelati e bagni in mare ad ogni orario, di amicizie costruite negli ultimi anni e altre ritrovate, delle lamentele adorabili di Marti - _giurami che non metteremo mai più piede_ _in un campeggio Ni_ – del cazzeggio più sfrenato e di notti a cercare di intercettare stelle cadenti mentre ci si raccontano storie, ricordi e sogni.

Ma sono anche giorni malinconici, due settimane che in qualche modo segnano una fine, e Niccolò sa che tutto quel senso di assoluto sarà destinato a sfilacciarsi, e un po’ gli fa male.

E non vede l’ora di tornare a Roma, a casa, con Martino.

Non vede l’ora di poter chiudere una porta tra loro e il mondo esterno quando ne ha bisogno.

E pure di buttarsi con lui su un letto vero.

Pensa a questo, mentre segna l’ennesimo goal e Gio, che ha come sempre preteso di averlo in squadra, gli arruffa i capelli.

“Bella zi’, sempre un fenomeno!”

“Che palle frate’! Nun c’hai mai capito un cazzo de calcio ma ce devi fa sempre ‘l culo a bigliardino!” dice Rami ridendo.  
“Poi te fai pena de tuo, Ra. Ora cambiamo le squadre!” dice Driss.  
“Nun ne pari una manco pe’ disgrazia e mo’ è colpa mia??? Cambiamo sì!”  
“Scordatevelo! Nun ve lo cedo manco morto!” dice Gio.

Niccolò ride ma si distrae a guardare Marti, che è si seduto sul muretto del bar a parlare e ridere con Eva e Federica e sta finendo di mangiare un gelato dal sospetto colore marrone chiaro.

 _Coppa del nonno, se lo conosco_ pensa, e comincia a ridere da solo, perchè solo Martino può essere maledettamente sexy e ridicolmente vecchio dentro allo stesso tempo.

Gio segue la traiettoria del suo sguardo e sorride con lui.

In quel momento Luai ricompare da un angolo nascosto dietro il bar, dove si era appartato per telefonare, come ogni sera, al suo ragazzo.

Niccolò lo intercetta appena li raggiunge.

“Facciamo che abbandono il campo io, per riequilibra’ la situazione” dice ammiccando a Rami, e lasciando il suo posto a Luai.

“Ce potemo sta’!” dice Rami sghignazzando, mentre Gio si mette teatralmente le mani nei capelli.  
“Questa me la paghi Nico” dice, mentre Niccolò gli soffia un bacino sulla punta delle dita e va verso Martino.

Scambia un paio di battute con Eva e Federica, che si allontanano subito per vedere la partita, e poi si mette tra le gambe penzoloni del suo ragazzo.

“Ciao” gli dice sorridendo.  
“Ciao a te. Hai abbandonato la nave prima che affondi?”

Niccolò ride.

“Veramente stavamo vincendo”  
“Ah sì? Allora perché hai rinunciato ad assapora’ il dolce gusto della vittoria?”  
“Perchè sono stato distratto da te che assaporavi il dolce gusto di questo gelato”  
“Addirittura? E come...”  
“Sì… sei… un po’ illegale, tipo” dice Niccolò piegando appena la testa da un lato.

Anche Martino ride.

“Vabbè, tanto ormai ho finito - dice buttando l’ultima estremità della cialda in un secchione lì vicino - puoi anche...”  
“Sei veramente cattivo, e io che lo volevo assaggia’” dice Niccolò corrugando la fronte.  
“Eh, mi sa che ti devi inventa’ un metodo alternativo” dice Martino con tono allusivo.

Si sorridono complici, Niccolò si alza sulle punte e da un bacio a stampo, lungo e dolce, a Martino.

Quando si staccano Martino sorride un po’ imbambolato, ma poi si guarda intorno.

“Qui non ci rompe il cazzo nessuno Marti” sussurra Niccolò.  
“Hai ragione. Poi se ci provano gli aizzo contro Giovanni e Elia” risponde Martino ridendo.  
“Comunque...”  
“… cosa?”  
“Ho… tipo una proposta indecente per te” dice Niccolò maliziosamente.  
“Mhhh… davvero? Lo sai che anche io ne ho una per te? Sentiamo, magari è la stessa”  
“Torniamo in tenda?”

Martino si morde il labbro inferiore.

“...vediamo… sei pronto a farti prendere per il culo da ora alla morte perché ce ne andiamo a letto alle undici, durante le vacanze?”  
“Assolutamente sì”  
“Coraggioso. Come faccio a dire di no a un tale eroe?”

Niccolò ride, mentre Martino salta giù dal muretto.

“E la tua proposta quale era? Hai detto che ne avevi una pure te”  
“Assomigliava a questa. Soprattutto in quanto a indecenza” risponde Martino prendendo Niccolò per mano.

“Salutiamo gli altri?”

Martino si volta e vede che la partita sta continuando tra recriminazioni giocose e schiamazzi.  
Nessuno li sta guardando.

“Naa, poi già metà del gruppo è sparito chissà dove stasera – risponde- ‘ndiamo a farci la quartultima notte su quel cazzo di materassino. Mi devi giurà che questa è la prima e ultima volta che...”  
“Le stai contando?” lo interrompe Niccolò ridendo, mentre iniziano a incamminarsi verso la tenda.  
“Beh… sì. È mercoledì, no?” risponde Martino, e gli sorride.


End file.
